Marked
by Camelion577
Summary: Rewrite. Dean's in some deep trouble with a demon that could actually kill him. Can Sam or John help Dean out of this mess? Or did one of them cause it?
1. Grounded

Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: Okay, finally I got this first chapter started. First off I figure it's better if I start in the beginning. Don't worry this time I have a general idea of what's going to happen. Another thing is that, I'm going to be starting school really soon. So, I might update wierdly. Please just bare with me. So, lets get started.

Marked

Chapter 1 Grounded

John Winchester pulled up to a hotel. He was tired as hell. He turned around to look in the back seat. In the seat was his eldest son, Dean, sprawled out sleeping. Silently he reached for a fake ID on the floorboard. Once he had that he looked next to him and saw his youngest son, Sam, sleeping against the window. As silently as possible he went to the manager's office and rented a room. He went back to his truck to find that Dean had something black on his mouth. All across almost like stitches, he realized that Dean's mouth was sewn shut. Quickly he ripped open the door and jerked his son up to look at him.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Dean shouted in anger.

John looked at his son, the stitches were gone! But, how? He felt Dean struggling to get out of his grip and realized he had his son in a death grip. The sight must of scared him more than he thought. It was just a hullucination, he was tired. He let go of Dean and looked at the front seat to see Sam looking at him questioning.

"Dean, get the door to our room open," John said as he gave Dean the key. "Room 13."

Dean rushed out the other side to find their room. Sam was still giving his father a quetioning look. He wanted to know why he had jerked Dean up to look at him. John ignored the look and got out to get their stuff. Sam got out too, but had no intention of helping his father.

"Dad, why did you do that?" Sam asked.

"No, reason Sammy. Just help me with the stuff," John replied.

Sam stood rooted to his spot, "Not until you tell me why you did that."

Before John could say anything, Dean came into view. John shoved some bags in Sams hands. Then he did the same when Dean was close enough. Each brother lugged the stuff to their room. Sam was about to go back out and question his father when Dean grabbed his arm. Sam looked up into Dean's green eyes.

"Don't bug dad. He's tired, just let him sleep then you can bug him," Dean said with a slight grin.

"But I want to know why he jerked you up just to look at you," Sam said.

"I want to know that too, but if I can wait then you can."

John walked in and dropped the stuff. He collapsed on a bed. Sam stared at their father who was fast asleep now. He turned to look at Dean, but he wasn't beside him anymore. He looked around and saw Dean heading out the door.

"Dean where are you going?"

"Shh," Dean put his finger up to his lips. "I'm going out for a little bit. I'll be back with food. If dad wakes up and asks where I went tell him I went to get food."

It had been hours since Dean had left. John was now stirring, and Sam stared at the door praying that Dean would come through. Of course his prayers were not answered. John awoke and looked around the room to see only his youngest son. He had no doubt that Dean had left after he went to sleep.

"Sam, where's Dean?"

"Getting food."

"Yeah right. Where did he really go?"

"I don't know."

"Well, then lets check the local bar," John got up and headed toward the door with Sam close behind.

It didn't take too long to get to the bar. They walked in and were hit with a blasting from the band. Some girl was singing the song 'That's How They Do It In Dixie' by Hank Willaims Jr. They easily spotted Dean, who was dancing with some girl who was all over him. John go the most wonderful idea, he whispered something in Sam's ear. Sam smiled and nodded. Quickly he moved over to Dean and put his hands on his hips.

"Dean," he said in somewhat of a girl voice. Dean whipped around to look at him. "What are you doing? I thought we were suppose to meet at the cafe, and then we were suppose to go to the motel to mess around. And here you are cheating on me!"

The girl looked at Dean then to Sam and quickly walked off, "Wait!" Dean yelled.

John walked over and grabbed Dean by his arm and growled, "Grounded. You are going to stay at the hotel with your brother until I get back from the hunt."

* * *

A/N: What did you think? 


	2. The Legend of The Boogeyman

A/N: All thanks is going to be at the end of the chapter. Don't want to be mentioned, just say so. I'll include you if you send PMs, just say 'don't mention plz.' That's all I ask if you don't want to be mentioned. Another thing, some of this might sound like the old one if you read that one. But, it is different.

Disclaimer.

Chaper 2 The Legend of The Boogeyman

John was getting everything ready. Dean looked throughly pissed off. Sam was sleeping. John took a last look at his eldest son. The sight that he saw earlier still nagging at him. Dean refused to look at his father, but John moved in front of him. Dean turned his head, John grabbed Dean's chin and lifted it up so he was looking into his green eyes. Dean had his mother's eyes, that's one of the reasons why John liked looking Dean in the eye.

"Dean, I need you to stay inside tonight. Lock the door and windows. Don't leave the room whatever you do."

"What, no keep an eye on Sammy?"

"No, not tonight. I want you to watch out for yourself. I mean it Dean, this hunt is important. It won't come after Sam. It's dangerous for you to be here. Just do what I say."

"What are you going after?"

"A demon called the Boogeyman. He goes after older brothers and sisters. He kidnaps them, tortures the hell out of them, and if they're lucky he kills them quickly. But if he gets a hold of you, I imagine he'll keep you a while. You tend to piss the supernatural off. Dean, just do me a favor and do what I say. Entertain yourself in the room, don't do anything stupid."

"Only if you tell me why you jerked me up just to look at me this morning," Dean said in utmost seriousness.

"I thought I saw something. I thought I saw stiches across your mouth. Like someone had sewn your mouth shut. I was worried and I lost it. It was just a hullucination."

"Maybe not dad. I know this sounds like what Sammy would say. But, maybe you shouldn't go on this hunt. I mean give it to someone else. You might of seen something that would happen." John shook his head. "Okay, if you don't believe me then promise me something. I want you to promise me that you'll pack us up and leave if anything happens."

John looked at his eldest then said, "Nothing's going to happen. Even if you do have a mouth that pisses everything off, you never let them get within spittin distance of you. Just keep a gun close by tonight."

"Okay, just promise me," Dean looked determined.

"Okay. I promise if anything goes wrong then we'll leave and I'll give the hunt to Bobby," John said.

* * *

It had been two whole hours since John left. Dean was doing something he thought he would never do in his life. He was looking on the internet for something other than porno. Looking up the legend of the Boogeyman. So far it turned up nothing. He then came across a article that seemed promising. He clicked and read.

**_The Boogeyman_**

_The legend of the Boogeyman is not one that is well known. There have been many interprutations of the legend. The Boogeyman is a demon of torture. He comes in the night and takes older siblings. He tortures, then kills them. Some say it's the younger sibling who would ask for it. Other's say it's what they do. They did something that caught the attention of him to kill them. How did it start? The story is below:_

_Once there was a set of brothers. The younger brother was very nice and noble. While the older one was cruel, mean, and heartless. The older brother tortured his little brother daily. The boy was weak and could not defeat his older brother. So he ran away. He was found by a warlock who promised him strength to beat his brother. Strength to get the ultimate revenge upon his older brother. Noble the boy was, he didn't want to do it just because his brother bullied him. But the warlock was very clever. He told the boy of all the younger brothers that get tortured by older brothers. _

_Hearing this the boy didn't want anyone to go through what he had. He accepted the offer from the warlock. The warlock bestowed upon the boy power the boy knew not. He was stronger, but the transformation wouldn't be complete until he killed the one who tortured him. The boy was reluctant to kill his own brother. But if he didn't the cost would be greater than he could imagine. He agreed to kill him._

_That very night the boy went back to his home. His brother was not his normal self. He had tears in his eyes and wept for him. How could he kill his brother if he was truly sorry? There was no way, but there was a voice in his head. It reminded him of all the bad things the older one did to him. He felt anger at his brother for all that he had done. He burst through the door to do the unthinkable. As the older brother looked at his brother with the utmost joy that he had come back. He started appologizing. The boy heard nothing of it, for his anger was great. As his brother came at him. He wrapped his arms around his little brother, the boy plunged the knife into him. As the older brother died the boy realized he was trully at a loss for what was going on. His older brother died._

_The boy was enraged. He went to find the warlock. When he found the warlock the boy screamed and yelled at him. The warlock was amused by what the boy was doing. He told the boy of his plan to use him in the future. The boy told the warlock he would never do his bidding. But the warlock only laughed. He reminded the boy of the anger he felt just before he killed his brother. He would feel that and kill more older siblings until he was stopped by the reincarnation of his brother. _

Dean stopped reading there. How the hell did his father plan on killing him if the only thing that could stop him was the reincarnation of his brother. Then Dean reminded himself that the story probably wasn't true. He looked over at his sleeping brother and smiled. He turned off the computer and got up. He never tortured his brother too badly. Before he knew it he was at the door, he stopped himself and thought. _'If I leave dad'll be pissed. Not to mention I might get killed. Also Sammy will be in trouble.' _Dean sighed and turned around and nearly screamed. For in front of him was Sammy with yellow eyes.

* * *

Thanks anon, JHNNangel13

A/N: Your thoughts, plz?


	3. A Close Encounter

A/N: I'm really sorry. I've been swamped at school and my uncle is dieing. So, I've been super busy. But this weekend is free for me. So I thought I give it a little work. Since it's been a while. Please stay with me, my updates are going to be a little screwed up. But, alas I will not give this story up.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 3 A Close Encounter

Dean stared into yellow eyes of Sam. His little brother was possesed by the yellow-eyed demon that killed his mother. Dean for the first time in his life was at a loss for what to say. But that didn't stop the demon from grabbing Dean by his shirt and tossing him on the bed. Dean got up to a sitting position. The demon pointed a finger at Dean and he got the unsaid message. Move and I'll kill you.

"What do you want?" Dean asked with venoum.

"Now, now Dean no need to be hateful. I came because I heard who your father was after. He's after one of my best demons."

"What? The legend said he was turned into the demon by a warlock."

"Nice, you've done your history. Alas it was not a warlock, but a manipulative demon. I needed a demon, one that would be powerful so I created The Boogeyman. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll come after you."

Dean stood his ground, "So you screwed up a kids life to create a new demon. What not powerful enough to make a powerful demon your slave. You have to trick some poor kid."

Dean had done what he was good at, because the demon grabbed his chin in a painful grip, "I'd watch that mouth of yours Dean. Your father was right you have a tendancy to piss us off. But then again I did love messing with his mind earlier."

"What? You did that? How long have you been here?"

"Oh, Dean," the demon started playing with his hair. "I just entered Sammy's body, but I've been watching. Ever since I heard that your father was going after my demon. I thought if Boogeyman comes after you, that's just an added bonus. But, I would never let him kill my favorite Winchester."

Dean looked at him confused, "What?"

"I didn't stutter. But, don't worry I will eventually come to find you if anything goes wrong. But I need something for the road."

Dean was about to ask what he was talking about when he swooped down and started kissing him. Dean was shell-shocked, he was about to push him away when he pulled away. There was a sick pleasurable smile on his face.

* * *

John was in the place that he was certain the Boogeyman was. Looking around was stuff to torture people with. Around there was some bones. If this is what Dean would go through, he'd rather go and take his boys away. But John knew he had to save all the future victims. He heard a noise comming from behind him. Swiftly he turned, but there was nothing. He turned back around and came face to face with a white eyed demon, with red skin, and black markings. With a swift movement the demon knocked the gun out of John's hands.

"What do you want?" It asked.

"You're killing innocent children. I'm here to stop you," John said a little confused.

"They're not innocent. They torture their younger siblings."

"Yes, but that's what most older siblings do."

"You have two children," John's blood ran cold. "Two boys, the older one is mean to the younger. He's even ditched him to go play a video game."

"That's not anything to kill him over. Dean didn't do anything," John defended.

"I hear he has a mouth on him. Perhaps I'll stitch it together so he can't talk anymore," the demons smiled evilly.

John dived for his gun, but by the time he turned it on the demon he was gone. John knew he had to get back to the hotel and fast. If he took his time something bad was sure to happen to Dean.

* * *

Thanks JNNangel13, lime juize, sarah

A/N: I need your thoughts.


	4. A Big Mistake

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. I just wanted to say my updates will be a little messed up for a while. My school work is swamping me, and my uncle is dieing. I'm going through hell right now. But, I'm hell-bent on finishing this. Oh, and I'm really excited to see that they have a spell-check now! Yeah! Maybe I'll have better grammar and spelling.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 2 A Big Mistake

Dean looked at his brother who was on the bed. Dean was confused about what the demon had done. He had actually kissed him! How sick was that? But, Dean knew that he couldn't keep that on his mind right now. He had to focus on what to do. The demon had basically promised him that the Boogeyman would kidnap him. He had to tell his dad somehow. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean said.

"Dean! Thank god, listen you and Sammy need to get in a public place right now. I will meet you there," came a terrified voice of John.

"Dad, listen I have something really important to tell you. The yellow-eyed demon showed up. He practically promised me that the Boogeyman would come and kidnap me. He also, um..."

"What? Dean, if it's important tell me."

"He kissed me," Dean said slowly.

John said nothing for a while then said, "He kissed you?"

"Yeah, on the lips," Dean said ashamed.

"Okay, listen get to that restraut and stay there with Sam. Take the cellphone and call me when you get there. We'll talk after I get there. Do you understand?"

Dean nodded but realized he was on the phone and said, "Yes s-," but he was cut off by a sharp slap across the face.

"Dean!" John screamed into the phone.

A cold laughter came onto the phone, "Dean, is a little busy right now."

* * *

The phone went dead, and John was frozen. He had head his son get bitch-slapped off the phone and the Boogeyman was there. He had to get there now! John slammed his foot on the gas pedal and his truck lurched forward. He was determined to get to his son before the Boogeyman did anything to him.

* * *

The Boogeyman looked at the sixteen year old boy that laid on the floor in front of him. His hair was dirty blonde and even though his eyes were closed he knew they were green. The boy reminded him so much of his older brother. He looked at the younger one on the bed. He on the other hand had long shaggy black hair, eyes unknown right now. But he had a job to do. 

He reached down and pulled the older one up but was stopped by a voice saying, "Leave my brother alone!"

The Boogeyman turned around to see the younger boy holding a shotgun pointed at him.

"Are you going to shoot me?"

"If you don't put Dean down and leave," Sam said.

"I'm trying to help you. He tortures you does he not?" Sam was quite. "That's what I thought."

"But, that's nothing to kill him over," Sam said. "He's always trying to protecting me. He's just an older brother and that's how he is. Torturing me is okay as long as he keeps on protecting me."

The Boogeyman had never considered this. The boy spoke some sense, maybe he would let this one go. It seemed that the little one needed him a lot more than anything. But just as the Boogeyman was about to put Dean down John burst through the door. Loud shots could be heard, and the Boogeyman was gone in a flash. Only problem was he took Dean.

Sam looked at his dad angrily, "Dad, I almost had him put Dean down."

"What?"

"Yeah, but you came in here blasting away."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go find him and get Dean back ourselves."

Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

Thanks :-D, lime juize, Lovetoread89, tvbatina, Carol3059, JHNNangel13 

A/N: Okay, I thought you guys would like a short chapter rather than nothing for a while. But I still need your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I finally got to this. Like I said last time I've been swamped with school work. It's mainly because I've been sick, but I'm still going to finish this reguardless. Just bare with me. I saw a very big spelling error last time, I put chapter 2 instead of chapter 4, so I'm gonna fix that in a little bit. I have been gone for a while so here we go.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 5

The Boogeyman looked over the boy he laid on the bed. The younger brother had asked him not to take him and just leave him alone. He should just do his job and get it over with but something about this boy was different. The Boogeyman took a deep breath when he decided on what he was going to do. He was going to take him back so he could protect his younger brother for future years and that would be it. He turned to get something and ran into a man that he had never met.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The Boogeyman growled.

"Me, why I'm just a demon that you know," he flashed his yellow eyes at him. "As to what I want, it's simple. I want that boy laying on the bed over there, he's very important to me."

"You're that that thing that turned me into this. Like hell I'm going to give you the boy."

"You will give him to me, for the fact I can take him from you. Now it's your choice the easy way or the hard way."

"Hard!" The Boogeyman launched at the demon.

* * *

Sam looked at John and said, "Maybe he took him back to the place you found him."

"No, he moved!"

"Dad, were going to check!"

"Fine!"

He jerked the wheel and made a big U-turn.

* * *

A/N: Short I know, but plz review. 


	6. Marking

A/N: Okay, been a while since I've updated. I've been swamped with homework. So, here we go.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 6 Marking

The yellow eyed demon side stepped missing the attack completely. The boogeyman was determined and got back to his feet and quickly threw punches. The yellow eyed demon yawned as he carelessly missed every single punch letting the boogeyman wear himself out. Once he was down, the yellow eyed demon kicked his head knocking him out. Turning his attention to the teenager in the room he smiled. Dean was rousing.

* * *

"Sam, you stay in here. I'll go in and look for Dean," John said.

"No, dad. You're gonna need back up and I'm all you've got."

John wanted to protest but that would be precious time that Dean might not have. He nodded and they both got out of the truck. Quickly gettin into his gun supply, he threw two handguns at Sam. He, himself took the shotgun. He pocketed an extra gun just incase Dean could shoot.

Locked and loaded the two Winchesters went in to get the third member of their family member.

* * *

Dean's eyes fluttered open. God his face hurt, that damned boogeyman was going to pay for that bitch slap. Dean opened his eyes and lifted up. He looked around and saw the boogeyman on the floor, unconcusis. Something wasn't right, and Dean put his guard up immeadiately. He turned and once again was met with those yellow eyes that he hated. But this time they belonged not to his brother, but to a man in his late thirties, brown hair.

"Dean, got nothing to say?"

Dean stared at the demon and said, "What do you want from me?"

"There's a lot of things I want from you Dean. But right now I want this."

Once again he swooped down on Dean with a kiss. Dean tried to pull back and push him away. But the demon had a hand on the back of his head and a hand on his back moving south. Before Dean knew it his shirt was off of him, but before the demon could work on his jeans a deafning gunshot was heard. The demon froze for a second before throwing Dean on the floor and turning to John and Sam.

"John, did you enjoy the show?"

"Get the hell away from my son!" John yelled.

"I don't think I will forever."

Before they could ask what he meant, he was gone. They ran to Dean, but Sam noticed a mark on him. On his back was a yellow eye tatoo.

* * *

Thanks to:Lost-Remembrance, Tididooo, sylia91, mariethrone, brooki whinchester

A/N: It's short but it's been awhile and I have homework tonite. Sorry :)


End file.
